


How to satisfy a man who always craved for more

by NotReallyAnonymousMe (CelesDeLille)



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Labyrinth, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Denial of Feelings, HALF CANON, It is exactly what it sounds like, Its Rated M For A Reason, M/M, Smut, see for yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesDeLille/pseuds/NotReallyAnonymousMe
Summary: Mephistopheles desperately trying to make Faust happy resulting in a very physical attempt to satisfy his master.





	How to satisfy a man who always craved for more

**Author's Note:**

> This is half book canon, half Fate GO canon
> 
> Mephisto made a bet he could tempt Faust to take the path of evil by letting him feel truly happy for just a moment. If he succeeds, Faust is bound to serve Mephisto in the afterlife. 
> 
> Design of Faust:  
> [](http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfgang_Faustus)

"If that’s all you can do, then you won’t be able to fulfil our contract", the now young blonde complained. "Gretchen was a fun thing and the Walpurgisnacht as well, but none of that really satisfied me."

 _"The fact alone that you destroyed a young woman’s life and called it a 'fun thing' worries me… this might be harder than expected"_ , thought the devil.

Weeks had passed since he and god made the bet and yet he couldn’t win. Faust really was a remarkable man. Though Mephisto doubted the man was not satisfied by his diabolic wonders not because they were wrong but because he couldn’t be satisfied at all.

_"What in this world could make a man happy who always craved more?"_

Then it hit the colourful devil: if this world was not enough, how about something from another world? Hell for example. Witches were extraordinary but still very human. But the devil himself wasn’t.

"Well, Master, you must be tired! Let’s find an inn to get dinner and a few hours of sleep", he proposed to the scientist.

"That is a good idea", agreed Faust. "I do feel exhausted after all this drama."

Mephisto chose the most exquisite and expensive inn he could find. Disguised as a rich merchant he bought Faust the most delicious food and made him drink the best wine. Lots of the best wine. Because booze and drugs in general made it easier to be happy. When the human was too tired and drunk to walk on his own, Mephisto carried him to his chamber. After he had placed the man on the big, soft bed he made sure the door was locked so nobody could interfere with his plan.

"That was delicious!", said a way to sober voice. Faust sat on his bed, a little tipsy at most and completely awake. "But I can drink more than that! Alcohol is such a cheap way to feel happy! You didn’t think I would fall for that, did you?"

"Of course not!", the devil answered innocently then added mentally: _"A man who mastered all the sciences and intellectual disciplines this world has to offer wouldn’t make it that easy!"_

"Seeing that oh so innocent smile on you clownish face makes me think you are up to something." He seemed curious and smirked so mischievously he could have been the devil in disguise. "What do you intent to try next?"

Mephisto tried to suppress the diabolic grin but it seemed he failed in doing so. The young Faust seemed almost a little scared when the devil cane towards him. Moving faster than a normal human being the red fingers grabbed Fausts chin as blue lips were pressed on his. Even though the man struggled under his grip Mephisto moved closer and closer eventually pressing the young man against the silky sheets. As the demon of temptation his lips were sweet as candy and his tongue had the effect of a drug or aphrodisiac. The kiss lasted until Faust stopped resisting, panting heavily as their lips parted.

"Everything for the happiness of my beloved Master", the demon sneered as he opened the red ribbon holding his coat. The dark fur fell off the bed on the ground leaving the devil only dressed in his tight and colourful suit showing off his well build body. The young man stared at him with his mouth a little agape. Taking off his ridiculously large hat as well Mephisto threw it in a corner and asked Faust: "Can you undress yourself or do I have to help you?"

Faust needed a second to realise what his 'Servant' just said before nervously trying to fumble his coat and shirt open. With a annoyed sigh the devil simply ripped it all apart and teared off the black pants and boots leaving the scientist almost completely naked. Trying to cover himself in the shreds of his white shirt Faust blushed furiously.

"What are you even doing to me?", he yelled at the devil but his voice didn’t sound nearly as confident as he wanted it to sound.

"Oh~ getting angry now?", Mephisto teased him. "Just a second ago you were quite eager to undress yourself for me. You seemed to have enjoyed our kiss as well ♡"

Desperately trying to find an adequate answer Faust only stuttered some broken sentences before murmuring: "None of that were really my choices. You drugged me or something..."

Mephisto could not hold back his laughter.  
"I am the demon of temptation not of manipulation! I cannot make you do something you despise or cannot do! The fact you enjoyed all that was because at least a small part of you actually wants me! I just made it easier to give in. And you cannot lie to me..."

A glove hand slid between the blondes legs so Faust’s lips escaped a short moan.

"... you really, really want me~ ♡"


End file.
